J HERO'S PART II ULTIMATE STARS
by Aura Hoodster
Summary: GET READY FOR STORIES BASED ON THE POPULAR GAME SERIES


JUMP ULTIMATE STARS

Once there was a time back 3 years were the greatest heros join forces after a earth quake seperated their worlds in put everybody in danger. Luckily a pirate/ a ninja/ a girl with persuading powers/ a man with tough nose hair/ and a incredble quaterback were able to get many heros from around the world to stop the evil Dr. Mashrito. Legend is only a hero combin by the two strongest warriors can be created.

And at that time a man name vegito came and stop the doctor while the heros try to hold off copies of their selves. At the time some heros became friends/lovers/rivals/ or evil at times. Lets take a look at what happen after the battle.

Goku: well that take care of the so called doctor

Naruto; [Sobbing]

Jotaro; whats wrong naruto

Hinata; naruto is it because of sasuke

Naruto; I don't know why but I feel like I still lost after I had the chance to get him back

Luffy; hey you don't start going soft on me you can take care of your job after you take care of yourself and when time comes right I will help you get sasuke back.

Naruto; thanks luffy I feel like I can get better at what I am good at

Kakashi ; and what would that be

Naruto; getting and helping my friends that's my nendo my ninja way

Ichigo; [you are becoming a drag everytime I see you but in a good ]

And now we are going to take a good look to see what happens after 3 years starting with naruto uzumaki

Sakura; naruto hurry up lady tsunade said we have a important mission

Naruto; alright I am on my way meet me at grandmas office

Sakura; fine just be there on time

3 min

Naruto; hey kakashi sensi hey grandma whats up

Kakashi; we have news about training with others

Tsunade; and by others I mean a guy by the name of goku

Naruto; you mean super sensi I get to train with him again

Sakura; wait you mean were going to west city

Tsunade; not on the terms of training

Kakashi; were going to meet goku and the others on straw hats ship

Naruto; wait you mean luffy/zorro and the others are going to be training also

Kakashi; that's if we make it on time

Sakura; what on earth are we standing here for lets get a move on

Meanwhilein westcity

Gohan; so dad what is the plan for today training

Goku; this time we are going to train with a few of are friends from around the world

Gohan; what do you mean by that are we going to another planet

Goku; no we are going to train on a ship

Goku; you remember luffy right

Gohan; I sure do I still remember when that guy name dio had stop time and almost killed him

Goku; well we are going to train with him and others

Gohan; is anybody else coming

Goku; sure kamicolo/ vegeta/ krillin/trunks

Goten; and ME

Gohan; oh man really dad

Goku; oh come on give the kid a break he is gonna be here alone with chi chi if we don't take him

Goten; that sounds dangerous when it comes to mind

Gohan; fine

Goku and Goten; yea

Krillin; goku

Goku; hey guys

Vegeta; kakorot is everything ready

Goku; we have all we need lots of food and strength but mostly food

Kamicolo; so lets get this thing started already

Trunks; hey goku why did you pack all that food for training

Goku; because were going to a very special place a ship if u will

Krilliin; goku I told you I get sea sick on ships/ or boats

Goku; sorry should of told me sooner or later

Krillin; but you just told us about the ship

Vegeta; krillin stop getting so whimpy if you can take on a sayian elite then you can leave

Vegeta; but if you lose you have no chose but to come

Krillin; NO I WILL COME JUST DON'T FIGHT ME

Krillin; anyways goku why would you want to train on a ship

Goku; because it's been 3 years since the whole j hero's outburst and I been waiting to give a favor to a special someone

Goku; is everybody ready

Vegeta; hurry up kakorot or you will be the one asking questions

Goku; right

Goku use his instant transmission to teleport to the straw hats ship

Meanwhile on the thousand sunny

Luffy; good morning new world

Zorro; hey keep it down I need my sleep

Sanji; it's 3 in the afternoon you really need to get up

Zorro; hey blondie how about you make yourself useful and make me breakfast

Sanji; sorry but I don't cook for for lazy dumb misdirection self lost bastards

Zorro; listen you cheap looking cyclops son of a bitch I have the right to ask for food beside you know no one can cook only you can

Sanji; I will take that as a compliment but I get to chose what to cock

Luffy; why don't you make soup for today I've been craving beaf ramen

Sanji; I said I chose

Ussop; or he can make some strawberry dumplings with whip cream

Sanji; I just said

Robin; why don't I cook for today I can make cinnamon rolls

Sanji; that's sound like a great Idea oh robin your so fantastic

Frankey; hey were the hell is my coca-cola

Chopper; frankey wait I can explain

Frankey; aaahhhh

Chopper; nami help

Nami; let the kid speak I bet he didn't even drink it

Chopper; actually it drop when I tried to get my rumble balls

Nami; see it was a mistake he didn't mean to drop it

Frankey; well he still has to pay

Chopper; what

Nami; that is fair chopper

Luffy; hey nami what is today

Nami; Friday why would you ask

Then out of no where a warp came from the sky and had the z warriors fallen in but not safely

Goku; that could of went better

Goku;luffy

Luffy; goku hey I've been waiting for you had me worry that wouldn't show up and train

Goku; are you crazy I can't go one day with out training

Luffy; and everyone is looking buffer but whats with the mini goku

Goku; he's my second son his name is goten go ahead and say hello

Goten; hello every one nice to meet you

Nami; wait how old is he

Gohan; goten should be 8 now he gain his powers at 4

Usopp; he has powers how come he didn't help with the doctor

Goku; that's right you guys didn't meet him the time we went to fight the doctor

Chopper; hi nice to meet you my name is chopper

Goten; hi it's great to meet you so is it true that you can transform into other forms

Chopper; wow I see your dad been talking about me

Chopper; hey who is that behind you

Goten; oh that's my friend trunks

Trunks; nice to meet you

Chopper; so is it true that you guys can go ssj

Trunks; why don't we just show you ready goten

Goten; ready trunks

Goten and Trunks; HA

Chopper; wow amazing

Trunks; I know sick right well that goes to show from one of the strongest warriors

Then a puff of smoke comes and show three people wearing ninja headbands

Naruto;luffy goku everyone you all here didn't expect to see everyone

Luffy; long time no see naruto I see you're still trying to train

Naruto; I guess you can say I tried my best

Nami; sakura you've gotten bigger I hope u been training hard enough

Sakura; well I had my ups and down but at the end I've become even stronger than my teacher

Krillin; so did you guys find the one piece yet I know it been a while but you made it to the new world

Robin; not at the time but we are making progress on our journey

Usopp; so naruto have u become the hokage of your village

Nami;or are you still a joke

Naruto; hey it takes time to be a hokage but I unleashed a 4th tail

Luffy; hey do you think it can take on my 3rd gear

Goku; you have another mode

Luffy; sure do check it out

As then an earth quake hit which made an whirlpool and had everybody get suck in

2 hours have pass since then

Goku; uhh

Goku; hey were am i

Goku; is anybody here

Luffy and Naruto; goku

Goku; luffy/naruto look out

As they heard a ssj 3 goku came and try to both of the with ki blast attacks naruto puff in to a log when he got and luffy call out gum gum ballon to deflect it

Luffy; that was a close one now its my turn

As luffy us his gum gum storm goku block every hit while he punch him in the face down to the ground

Luffy; I forgot I can't deafeat goku he's goku

Luffy; I guess I have to go all out and use my 3rd gear

As he tried to use it nothing happen

Luffy; what the hell is going on

Naruto; luffy what the hell are you sucking on your thumb for

Luffy; that's not what I was trying to do

Then goku came out of no where and did a 20 hit combo sending luffy to a boulder

Luffy; dame it all

As then luffy passes out

Naruto; luffy take this you bastard

Naruto then used showdow clones to hail at goku which he then kick into puff smoke

Naruto; alright I can't use my normal power so I just need help

As then naruto was seen in his stomach

Naruto; kurama im gonna need to use your 4th

Naruto;KURAMA

Next naruto realise kurama was not in his cage and then awaken to a kamehameha sending him to the sky

Which at that point goku then came and landed him on the ground next to luffy

Goku; naruto/ luffy your gonna pay for what you did to my friends you fake

C Goku; give it up dumb ass I have the power to finish both those bastards off

The ssj 3 copy goku came and charged at goku who try to do doged all his attacks but endend up getting hit to the sky and back to the floor goku balance to safety

Goku;I guess I have no choice but to power up

Goku then tries to use ssj3 but got the message that it wouldn't work

Goku; whats going on my body won't let me transform

At that point ssj3 came and ping pong goku 49 times which put goku in a state where couldn't move last ssj3 held ki in his hands that landed goku to the ground

Goku; I don't understand I am suppose to help people but I ended up being powerless

C Goku; well I see that you can't transform into nothing but a low class idiot

C Goku then jumps on goku's stomach which cause him to scream up blood

Goku; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

C Goku; im not going to kill you but I will end your friends and family if you don't give me everything you got

C Goku; I might have to give hints though in order to be level up

Goku; what is this

C Goku; this is a panel you have to rippe it in half in able to gain power

C Goku; in this world it is like a game if a person has only 2 panel's then that person has a great strategy for there partner while others with 5 or 6 panel people have the point to gain extreme powers but that is not what you should be aming for

Goku; what do you mean aming for

C Goku; people with 7 or 8 even some 6 are legends which mean that they have powers beyond anybody a hint your sorry I mean my ssj 3 transformation in able to gain a panel you must train hard/ deafeat an enemy/ or awaken by anger

Goku;I can see that so dr. mashirito comes back after a beat down

C Goku; you got that right sport

Ssj3 goku kick goku in the stomach

After that goku was left sleeping guardless

Then 1 hour pass

Goku; uhh man when ever I think good thoughts bad things happened

Then a little kid with a school uniform and purple cape came and saw goku awaken

?; hey sir are you awake

Goku; I guess so but do you think you can tell me where the heck am i

?; I don't but I do know that your friends are safe with gintoki

Goku; gintoki is here wait how do you know him

?; I will explain why we are heading to our camp grounds

Goku; so whats

?;muhyo

Muhyo; my name is muhyo and yours

Goku; goku son goku

Thuring that time muhyo tells how he met gintoki while they get to camp out that is when goku explains what is going on in the galaxy

Naruto; what do you mean by power up

Goku; the other me said that if we train hard/ deafeat an enemy or awaken are hidden strength we can save the world by dr. mashirito

Luffy and Gintoki; he's back

Goku; that's right and if we don' stop it who know's what can happen

Gintoki; I have one idea what if we went to time and see what the BEEP is going on

Goku/Luffy/Muhyo/Naruto; WOW

Luffy; hey goku remember when you taught me the instant transmission

Goku; I still remember

FLASH BACK

Dio; I hope you can deflect this nutty d luffy

Luffy; I can't move it's over I'm sorry guy's I can't get out of this one

Goku; { luffy wait there's another way }

Luffy; goku is that you I can't see you

Goku; I am talking to you by mind waves

Goku; listen there is a way for you to get out of this

Luffy; well what ever it is please tell me quick so I can get to aya and jotaro safe

Goku; I want you to clear your mind of everything besides jotaro and aya

Luffy; I see aya on the ground she look's hurt and jotaro's face is cover with blood

Goku; ok now I want you to view the image of there area

And once luffy did so he was in a cave with lot's of rock's that caught his attention he follow the rocks to the point

Luffy; AYA/ JOTARO hang on guys I still have senzu beans

But when luffy took out the senzu beans he found only one

Luffy; what am I suppose to do with one senzu

Luffy; I got it I can split it in half I just hope it will be enough energy for them both

He put both pieces in there mouth to see what would happen

Luffy; come on hurry

Aya; l-l-luffy

Luffy; don't talk I want you to save every piece of energy you have

Jotaro; l-luffy when did you get here

Luffy; just in time to save you two

END FLASHBACK

Naruto; luffy like's aya

Luffy; shut the hell up atleast I can get a girlfriend

Naruto; you trying to start a fight dame it

Goku; stop it both of you now is not the time for game's

Luffy; anyway's I can use it to get some friends from 3 years to help us

Goku; I guess that can work

Then goku had an idea what if everybody went to planet by planet and gather everyone that way it would be easier to fight dr. m

Goku; ok so who is going first

Luffy; I guess I can go first

Naruto; good luck luffy

Luffy; thank you naruto


End file.
